goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Papa Louie characters sing the papa's wingeria theme song/Angelica gets grounded
Cast Princess as ivy, prudence, nevada, peggy, ripley, crystal, koilee, boomer, cherissa, Elle, xandra, mandi, willow, olivia, zoe, perri and lisa Emma as Akari, Wendy, Skyler, Mary, Janana, ember, clair and Angelica pickles Young guy as taylor, Marty, Alberto, doan, carlo romano, georgito, Rudy, Matt, cooper, hugo, chuck, austin, Tony, hacky zak, johnny, cameo, roy, wylan b, kenji, pinch hitwell, cletus, sarge fan, depete, Vincent, whiff, james, kahuna, Robby, allan and henry Lawrence as mayor mallow, franco, foodini, jojo and duke gotcha tween girl as joy, lisa, trishna, julep, tohru, sienna and sue Ivy as radlynn, ninjoy, hope, yui and June Steven as himself, Greg and iggy Tween girl as yippy Professor as xolo, Chester and professor fitz Brian as gremmie, Big Pauly, little edurado and deano Salli as Shannon, captain Cori, bruna Romano Kayla as herself, penny, Utah, xandra, maggie, sasha and clover Kate as scooter, Mindy, Quinn, olga, vicky, edna, emmlett, bertha and Rhonda French guy as Rico and papa louie Joey as Timm, hank, connor, kingsley, nick and gino Romano Transcript (At starlight city) Roy: hi papa louie Papa louie: hello Joy: there are two wingeria works who want to tell you Mandi: Mr papa louie, is it true that we work in starlight city? Papa louie: well yes, I erm... Chuck: well, papa louie sir, you gave us a fantastic idea for a wingeriastravaganza Chuck and mandi: picture this, sir Foodini: it's papa's wingeria, with our special guests, bertha, pinch Hitwell, manji, radlynn, willow, mayor mallow, Trisha, Scarlett, nevada, Crystal, hope, Deano, Olivia, sienna, Rudy, iggy, ember, julep and hacky zak, featuring, yui, Chester, Rhonda, Brody, perri, Austin, Steven, whiff, cherissa, janana, duke gotcha, Vincent, emmlett, Elle, koilee and wylan b! (In Kermit voice) yaaaaay! (the papa's wingeria intro starts playing) Chuck and mandi: (singing) welcome to papa's wingeria The game in starlight city This is where we work at Papa's wingeria Chuck: (singing) come and work with chuck of course Mandi: (singing) and mandi solary Chuck and mandi: (singing) we work at starlight city We start so we shall begin In papa's wingeria Chuck: (singing) mandi's so real Mandi: (singing) and chuck is so cool Chuck and mandi: (singing) and the wings will fry it right Papa's wingeria Mandi: (rapping) meet janana and cherissa The girls in town And iggy who looks in the galaxy Saturn And pinch Hitwell, who plays baseball While bertha is the referee Chuck: (rapping) Rudy, clover, marty and Scarlett were rocking the stage While ninjoy does her ninja skills Whiff is strong, and kenji won And Utah hangs out with Nevada Mandi: (rapping) ember squirts water on hacky zak And xandra and xolo were twins Boomer flies like a daredevil And professor fitz learns science Chuck: (rapping) trishna is so stylish, Olivia and her olives And lisa won, while Nick loses Duke gotcha, and sarge fan, radlynn and depete too And ivy, who says "welcome" Chuck and Mandi: (rapping) kahuna and gremmie surfing, Captain Cori rowing Zoe and her guitar, tohru and sue as well Vicky chooses hairstyles Mindy cuts people's hair Timm's the star, Hugo's the DJ Everyone in the city's here, why not have fun? Everyone: (singing) we're at papa's wingeria Angelica pickles: (in kipper's voice) stop it Everyone: (singing) we sauce it, and give dips to them Angelica Pickles: (in Michael Rosen's voice) that's enough Chuck and mandi: (singing) we work And we serve Everyone: (singing) in papa's, wingeria, in starlight, city Angelica pickles: (in Kermit the frog's voice) will you please be quiet!! Boomer: aww, come on Steven: never Kayla: we're trying to sing the papa's wingeria theme song, from the papa Louie game of the same name Willow: yeah, there's nothing to do for you now Angelica pickles: I do not like that theme song, I put an ending to it, you stupid people! Professor fitz: young lady, your out of starlight city Sienna: instead of getting the chair, you'll be kicked out by ripley Chuck: knock it off, people Mandi: you all are making the theme song way too long Quinn: everyone, knock it off, your making the theme song too long Hope: shall we go back so we can finish our theme song Angelica Pickles: fine Trishna: ripley, kick that 3 year old out Ripley: right! (Ripley kicks Angelica pickles out) Angelica pickles: (in goofy's voice) Yaaaah-hooo-hooo-hooo-hooey! Mandi: now, where were we? Chuck: we'll try that again, everyone ready? Everyone: (except Chuck and mandi) yes! Chuck: then here we go again (The papa's wingeria them song resumes) everyone: (singing) we're at papa's wingeria We sauce it, and dips to them Chuck and mandi: (singing) we work And we serve Everyone: (singing) in papa's, wingeria, in starlight, city Chuck and mandi: (singing) starlight city, we work at Papa's wingeria! (Laughs) (After the song) Chuck: So, what do you think guys? Everyone: not bad Mandi: now that's more like it (At Angelica Pickles's house) Henry: Angelica, how dare you be mean to the flipline characters, you know they were singing the theme song June: that's it, you're grounded grounded grounded until shreeky and ratso catso goes to jail, go to your room now Angelica Pickles: wa! (28x) I hate you Henry and june: and we hate you back Category:Angelica Pickles gets grounded series Category:Angelica pickles' grounded days